


Heat 2

by Ionah



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-12
Updated: 2002-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionah/pseuds/Ionah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alien puberty is more than it's cracked up to be.  Sequel to Heat.  Picks up where Heat left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat 2

## Heat 2

by Ionah

* * *

Author's Note: Many, many thanks go to Jenni and Solace for wonderful beta reads! They caught everything, so if anything is messed up, etc, it's all my fault for not following their suggestions! 

Heat 2  
by Ionah 

<><><><><><><>

The castle was quiet. Clark walked two paces behind Lex as they made their way into the kitchen, Clark having said at some point during the drive over that he was thirsty. The fact was that right now he was considerably more nervous than he was thirsty, but since there wasn't much that would help the first, at least he could distract himself with the second. 

He was grateful that Lex wasn't totally freaked by what had happened in the car, but he was smart enough to know that Lex would eventually want to know why Clark had changed his mind about starting a physical relationship with him after pointedly ignoring his passes over the last few months. Of course, at the moment, Clark couldn't answer that question. 

Clark started out staring at Lex's back, but before they made it halfway to the kitchen, his gaze shifted lower. With one hand, Lex held his trousers together in the front to keep them from falling off his hips. Somehow, that caused the once crisp material to stretch tightly across his ass. Clark felt that tingle in his abdomen start again, although this time he didn't get a sudden, raging hard-on -- he already had one. 

"Let's go on up to the bedroom." The words were out before Clark even thought about saying them. 

Lex stopped and turned around. His eyebrows quirked up, followed by the corner of his mouth. "I thought you were thirsty." 

Clark licked his lips nervously. His heart was speeding, and his hands were clenched at his sides. The undeniable urge to invade Lex's space caused him to step forward, once, twice, and again, until he stood close enough to feel Lex's warm breath caressing him just below his chin. 

Clark reached up and rested his hands lightly on Lex's shoulders. His thumbs grazed gently across Lex's collarbone. "I...really think we should go on up." 

"I want a shower first. I have dried semen covering my dick and it doesn't feel particularly comfortable." 

"Oh. I didn't think about that. I'm sorry." 

"For God's sake, Clark, don't apologize. I was just making a comment." 

"I'm -- _shit_." Clark shut his mouth, resisting the urge to say he was sorry, again. 

Lex laughed. "You're too polite, Clark. You're going to kill me with apologies." 

Heat surged up Clark's neck. Although he knew Lex was only joking, Lex's tone hit a nerve. Polite was just another word for nice, and Clark had been called nice too many times. Nice, nice, nice, he mocked silently. If Lex only knew what urges Clark was having right then, he wouldn't be thinking of Clark as nice. Because Clark wanted to grab Lex, bend him over the nearest piece of furniture, yank Lex's trousers down, and stick his dick in that tight, hot hole Lex had and fuck him senseless. 

Might not be such a good idea, considering. 

But...might not hurt to check. Clark stuck his hands in the back pockets of his jeans, lowered his head, and then looked up through his lashes at Lex. "Are you still sore?" 

Lex's brow furrowed. He looked startled at Clark's question, but after a moment, he seemed to realize which direction Clark's thoughts had taken. "Uh, yeah. You have a serious piece of equipment hanging there between your legs, Clark. Taking it up the ass once tonight is about all I can handle. I _did_ tell you earlier that you have one fucking big dick, didn't I?" 

Clark winced. 

"Yeah, I thought so," Lex said. "Look, there's still plenty of stuff we can do. Take a shower with me." And Lex smiled and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

"A shower? I don't know if I should. I mean, I don't have that long before I have to go home." Despite his words, Clark _wanted_ to agree. Desperately. The thought of going home sent that tingle through his belly again, and suddenly, sexual arousal was coursing wildly through his veins. He made a mental note to _not_ think about going home. His body didn't like it. 

Lex looked Clark over, his gaze speculative. "How much experience have you had, Clark?" 

Clark knew what Lex was asking, but he wasn't sure he wanted to answer. The truth would make him sound pretty damn pitiful. 

"Come on Clark, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Tell me." 

Clark mumbled, "You." 

Lex frowned. "Me. No one else at all?" 

Clark shook his head. 

"Not even a blowjob?" 

Clark flushed. "No," he muttered. 

"Fuck." Lex looked stunned, his jaw slack, his eyes wide. He shook his head and his eyes cleared. "I assumed you were inexperienced, but shit...that's...that's... _unbelievable_. By the time I was your age--" Lex raised his hand to rub his chin. "Never mind," he finished. 

Clark decided not to tell Lex the rest of the truth -- that he'd never even had an orgasm before tonight. He'd never told that to anyone -- who would he tell anyway? But the fact was, his sexual urges had been pretty much non-existent before tonight, when he'd first noticed Whitney sweating by the bonfire. 

Apparently, for aliens such as himself, puberty came hard and fast. He prayed it didn't last too long. He wasn't sure he could handle too many more surprises like the one he'd dealt with tonight, was still dealing with. 

It occurred to him that whatever was happening to him might leave as fast as it had arrived. Would he wake up back to normal tomorrow? Would he go back to not liking Lex _that way_? Lightning fast, the tingling heat shot through his body. He gasped at the intensity of the burn. It was a blaze of fire in his belly, and for a moment, Clark thought he was going to keel over from the rush of it all. 

The burning eased but left in its wake a plethora of urges that attempted to swamp his good sense. 

When he was younger, he'd watched a few reruns of Star Trek. Right now, he felt like some sort of freaky Vulcan in the middle of pon farr. But, hey, he thought gratefully, at least he hadn't been having violent urges. Vulcan's always got pretty nasty when they hit their mating cycle. 

Wait, wait, wait. What if he wasn't just going through puberty? What if...? 

Clark's eyes widened. He was just sixteen, he thought wildly, there was no possible way for him to be going through anything like that. No way...except that he was an alien, not a human, and he couldn't say anything about himself for certain. 

"What? What's wrong?" Lex demanded, stepping closer to Clark and putting his hands on Clark's forearms. 

Clark turned his palms up and grabbed Lex's elbows. They stood like that for a moment, stuck in the present, as Clark searched Lex's face for a sign, any sign that this might be more to him than a chance to fuck Clark. Lex's gaze locked onto Clark's. He sighed with relief. Of course. Lex had already told him that this changed nothing. They were still best friends. Best friends didn't use each other. 

Clark frowned. He was _not_ using Lex just for sex, no matter how it might seem to an outsider. 

"Clark?" 

The phone started ringing. Lex ignored it. Clark took his cue from Lex. At about the fourth ring, the noise disappeared. There was probably an answering machine around somewhere taking care of the call, but that made Clark wonder. "Where's the household help?" he asked. 

"Remember that hand gesture I gave Enrique when we came in? It means get out of here, and take everyone else with you." 

"Oh." 

"You're avoiding my question. Tell me what's wrong." 

"No, no I'm not. There's nothing wrong. But...I want you. I'm starting to feel a little desperate here." 

"So, how about we go up, hit the shower, and I teach you a thing or two about sucking dicks?" 

Clark's blood disappeared dangerously fast from his brain to pool in his cock. Funny, he'd never imagined that having someone talk dirty to him could be so hot. But when Lex used words like dick and suck together, Clark couldn't imagine other, softer words having that much power to turn him into a sex crazed lunatic. 

"Kind of like I'll suck your dick, and you'll suck mine?" 

"Fuck, yes." Lex quirked an eyebrow and grinned shamelessly. "But I'm graciously offering to do you first." 

<><><><><><><>

Steam rose around them, hot and sticky and refreshing all at once. Lex pushed Clark up against the back wall of the spacious shower stall, then soaped him with his hands. Clark groaned. He decided there was nothing better than the feel of Lex's bare hands sliding over his shoulders, his chest, his stomach, his thighs. When Lex's soap slicked hand grasped Clark's jutting cock, he changed his mind. Lex's hand on his cock was definitely better. 

Clark let his legs slide out from under him until he was braced against the wall and his mouth was even with Lex's. Lex didn't hesitate to step into the space between Clark's thighs. But he didn't remove his hand from Clark's cock. 

"Oh, God, Lex. You just have to touch me and I feel like I'm about to explode." 

Satisfaction glittered in Lex's eyes. "Good." 

Clark wanted to erase Lex's self-satisfied smirk, so he lunged forward, covering Lex's mouth in a hard kiss. He curled his arms around Lex's back and slid his hands across Lex's smooth skin. When his fingers brushed the top of the crease between Lex's ass cheeks, Lex shuddered. And although Clark's body felt completely out of his control, he realized he _could_ to a certain extent control Lex's body. The thought brought with it a flash of intoxication. He realized for the first time that evening that he wanted that power over Lex, craved it, _needed_ it. 

"Suck me," Clark said, his voice thick, his demand weak. He tried again. "Get on your knees and suck me, Lex." His voice was stronger that time, his words sounding more like an order. Clark waited for Lex to laugh, but the noise Lex made sounded a hell of a lot more like a groan than a laugh. 

"Fuck, Clark, I'm going to like this side of you." 

Lex's approval of Clark's command gave him confidence. He moved his hands to Lex's shoulders and pushed downward. Lex went down in front of Clark without a struggle. 

Clark's dick burned, hot and painful. He wanted this more than he could imagine ever wanting anything or anyone else. Lex. He was about to get his first blowjob, and suddenly, something that had held only a detached appeal yesterday, meant the world to him tonight. 

Lex was his. His alone. Lex would do this for him, and later, Clark didn't doubt that he would return the favor. The urge was strong to take something of Lex's into his body. He could already imagine swallowing Lex's semen, incorporating it into his body, merging with it, permanently bonding himself to -- Shit! What was he thinking? Lex would croak if he found out what kind of thoughts Clark was having about him. Clark doubted that Lex was thinking in permanent terms just yet, if he ever-- 

Just then, Lex's lips parted and his tongue darted out to lick the tip of Clark's cock. Clark choked on his own spit as his throat closed up tight. He slapped his palms flat against the ceramic wall and felt twin cracks spider across the tiles. 

Oops. 

Lex didn't seem to notice. He used the tip of his tongue to gather the moisture from the slit in Clark's dick and then he sat back on his heels and savored the flavor. Clark had seen him look just like this once when he was tasting a new wine. 

"Please..." Clark heard himself whimper. "I...it hurts, Lex. I need you...to...to..." and he couldn't finish, didn't know what to say, wasn't sure he knew what he needed, only knew what he wanted. He wanted to see Lex's lips stretched tight around his dick, to feel Lex's tongue rubbing the underside of his cock, wanted to send his come down Lex's throat, wanted to bond them together for eternity... 

No! He couldn't do that, not without Lex's permission, which he wasn't likely to get since he couldn't even explain what the hell all these bonding and mating urges meant anyway. 

Then Lex leaned forward, opened his mouth wide, and took over half the impressive length of Clark's dick into his mouth. Clark whimpered again and forgot everything as Lex slowly slid his lips up the length of cock, then back down. It was a slow, teasing, torturous experience of pleasure unlike anything Clark could have imagined. 

After a few of those long, slow strokes, Clark was quivering with the effort of holding back a strong forward thrust into Lex's hot, wet mouth. 

Clark reached for Lex, feeling the need to touch him. He cradled Lex's smooth, bald head in his palms. He was afraid to move, afraid he'd get carried away and hurt Lex, but the urge was strong. His hips rocked minutely, and when Lex encouraged Clark by roughly gripping his hips and jerking him forward, Clark gasped at the effort it took to restrain himself from slamming his cock into the back of Lex's throat. 

Clark was amazed at how this felt every bit as good as having his cock buried in Lex's ass, yet felt so very different, hot and wet and...and...oh, shit, _suction_. 

" _Lex_. What are...*Shit *. I'm coming, oh shit, I'm coming..." 

Lex shoved a finger into Clark's asshole just as Clark felt the first spurt of semen leave his body. The combined sensation of having his dick inside Lex's hot mouth along with having a part of Lex inside of him made Clark feel like he was coming apart. He banged his head backwards against the wall, barely aware of the pop the ceramic tiles made as his head connected with their glossy wet surface. 

And Lex swallowed and swallowed, taking in every last drop of Clark's come. 

<><><><><><><>

Moments later, they were stumbling out of the bathroom, heading straight for Lex's big bed when Clark noticed the sound of a vehicle approaching the castle. He hadn't been actively scanning the area for sounds, but the familiar sound of his dad's truck caught his attention. 

His dad? What was his dad doing coming to the-- _Oh, shit. His dad._

Clark spun around and headed for the window. As soon as he saw the truck coming up the road, panic set in. 

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. My dad's here!" Clark scrambled away from the window, then started looking around frantically for his clothes. "Shit!" he exclaimed when he saw that they weren't anywhere in the room. He remembered shucking his pants in the bathroom just before he climbed in the shower with Lex. His shirt...well, he was almost positive it was somewhere downstairs. 

Lex had the sense to lose his cool for a heartbeat, before his mask of apathy for all things disturbing settled back into place. 

"I take it this means you're not quite ready to come out of the closet to your parents?" 

Clark was seriously considering using his super speed to round up his clothes and get dressed when Lex's words penetrated his panicked thoughts. He looked up, spearing Lex with a gaze of disbelief. "Do you _enjoy_ being such a smart-ass? My dad will--what do you think he's going to say if he catches us like this?" 

"Where's my shotgun?" At Clark's glare, Lex raised his hands in a sign of surrender. "Okay, okay, I'll drop the attitude. But fuck, I have to distract myself from my impending death somehow." 

Clark sighed and rolled his eyes. "He won't really kill you, Lex." 

"That's nice to--" 

"He'll just castrate you." 

"Oh, great. Ha, ha." 

Clark raked his gaze down Lex's lean form. "You should get dressed. Dad sees you like that, and he might actually be tempted." 

"Oh, I have that much appeal, do I?" 

"No. Well, yeah you do, but I meant that if it isn't sticking out, he'll be less likely to want to cut it off." 

"Fuck, Clark, you know how to kill an erection." 

Clark felt a moment of remorse at the reminder that Lex was still waiting for his turn for release. Clark also felt a strong desire to ignore the interruption and do what he wanted and to hell with the consequences. He needed Lex, needed a part of him, and with flashes of burning heat in his abdomen and cock, Clark's body was violently protesting the idea of leaving without it. 

What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to cope with this? 

"Lex--" Clark didn't get to finish speaking his thought. The truck door slammed, the sound a mere whisper through the heavy walls of the castle but Clark picked it up without a bit of trouble. 

"Shit!" 

"What now?" Lex demanded. 

"He's here!" 

"How can you--" 

"Just trust me, he's here." 

"Fuck," Lex muttered. 

Clark ran from the room at normal human speed, until he was past the door and Lex would no longer be able to see him. Two seconds later, he was fully dressed and standing in the foyer of the castle waiting for his dad to reach the front door. 

The risk of Lex catching him zipping through the castle was nothing compared to the risk of Clark's father discovering he'd fucked Lex Luthor up the ass and let Lex suck him off, and wanted to suck Lex off, and maybe even let Lex do to him what he'd done to Lex in the car, and God, was it hot in here or what? 

But he wouldn't change what had happened for anything, and if his father did find out, then Clark would just have to suffer the consequences because it was too late to go back to the way things were. 

Honestly, he didn't know if he could go back even if he wanted to. Something fundamental inside himself had changed. Even now he felt a soft hum thrumming through his body, calling out to him, as if he could feel Lex was near. He knew tonight had been about more than just wanting to have sex. Later, when he had time to think about it, he could hypothesize just what tonight _had_ been about. Right now though, he had more pressing matters to take care of. 

His father was hammering on the door with his fist and judging from the strength of his blows, Jonathan Kent was furious. 

Clark glanced over his shoulder, expecting to see Lex. He wasn't there. He decided it was probably better that his dad didn't see Lex right now anyway. 

Clark threw open the door of the castle, catching his dad by surprise. 

"Clark." Jonathan lowered the fist that had been raised to pound at the door again. "Why aren't you at home? Do you know how worried your mom is? Let's go. You've got some explaining to do." 

"I'm sorry," Clark mumbled. He couldn't meet his father's eyes and his gaze ended up focused on his dad's chin. "I...I...just didn't want to be alone." 

"I don't want to hear excuses. Your mother's worried sick. She tried calling here, to see if Lex knew where you might be, but nobody answered and nobody called us back. And Chloe--we'll talk about this in the truck. Come on." Jonathan put his hand on Clark's arm, ready to lead him outside, but Clark hesitated to follow. 

"Uh, wait, wait just a minute, okay?" Clark looked back over his shoulder, needing to see Lex before he left. Where was he? Surely it didn't take that long to put on a pair of pants and a shirt. 

"Clark--" 

"I need to tell Lex bye. You and mom are always reminding me to be polite. Don't Luthors count?" Clark muttered. 

Jonathan's expression tightened. "All right. Go tell him bye, and then we'll go. We need to let your mom know you're okay. She's really worried about you after what happened with Chloe." 

"Chloe?" Clark frowned. He'd pushed her out of his thoughts moments after releasing her. Now he felt ashamed as he remembered holding her against him, ignoring her as she struggled to get free, and then tasting her blood on his tongue. He shivered. 

If Lex hadn't come up to him when he had, would he have forced himself on whoever was nearby? Considering that his attention had been focused on his mother at the time, the thought sent a shudder through him. 

His dad noticed. He spoke sharply, "Clark." 

Clark shook off the feeling of horror at his earlier actions. He reached out a hand and grasped the doorframe as extra support for legs that felt suddenly weak. Confused, he stumbled forward. 

His father's anger-clouded expression turned concerned. 

"Dad? I don't feel so good." And then Clark collapsed. 

<><><><><><><>

When Clark came to, he was in a whole other world. 

He struggled to sit up, but couldn't. His arms, legs, nothing responded. 

"Don't try to move. You can't, and your efforts will only frustrate you." The soft voice floated over him and through him. He couldn't turn his head to see who spoke, but in the end it didn't matter. A young woman looked down on him, her light brown hair falling softly around her face. 

"Where am I? What's going on?" 

"I'm sorry, but we don't have the time for a long discussion. There are things I must tell you." 

"Oh, okay." Clark felt a detached sense of curiosity, almost as if his emotions had somehow been dampened. 

"You have a device implanted in your head that is making this possible. There are so many things you don't know about your world, about yourself. Things that will mold and shape you, things that make you who you are, who you're destined to become. But I have only the ability to tell you of a select few. Because of your age at the time of implantation, the device we used was small and had a limited capacity for information. It was built with one sole purpose -- to help you through your coming of age. For our people, this is a most significant event. What you choose, who you choose, will determine the course of the rest of your life." 

"So, what, I'm an adult now?" 

"No, nothing as simple as that. Puberty has commenced. Your body has begun to change, and soon, you'll be a man in all things. You must be careful who you choose to accompany you on this journey into adulthood, because your choice has great significance." 

Uh, oh. Clark felt a tingle of premonition prickle through him. Had he already chosen? He was afraid he had. 

"So, uh, what happens if I've already...uh...made a choice." 

"So soon?" 

"Well, I didn't know that's what I was doing, but yeah, I think I did." 

"Then it is done." 

"What? What's done?" Clark felt a little panicky. He couldn't move, and he realized that this was all probably happening only in his head, that his body was likely laid out on the floor, not responding to his dad's or Lex's efforts to wake him up, and he knew they would be worried about him, wondering what was wrong. 

"The change is irreversible. There's a chemical that your body excretes when you mate. If you choose to allow your partner to take this chemical into her--" 

"He. It's a him." 

She never even blinked as she modified her explanation. "--his body, then the change is activated." 

"Even with other...other species?" 

"Yes. The change will occur regardless of species. It's one of the strengths that allowed our race to thrive when others declined. We can mate with many, many species in the galaxy." She smiled, and Clark thought she looked pretty smug about the whole thing. 

"Now, my son, our time is almost up. I must remind you of one final thing. If you are to save our race, you must take a surrogate at some time in the future." 

"Surrogate?" 

"You have chosen a male. To reproduce, you will have to--" 

"Oh, okay, okay," he sputtered, "I get it. But what about this change thing, wouldn't it affect the surrogate too?" 

"No, you won't bond with another unless your partner dies." 

"Oh." That was good to know, if somewhat depressing. 

She leaned over him, pressing her lips to the place where he felt his forehead should be, but he felt nothing. "My son," she whispered. "I loved you. I loved you more than you can yet comprehend. When you hold your own child, then...then you will know." 

And suddenly, he wished he could cry, wished he never had to leave this place, wished...for so many things. 

She straightened. He didn't want her to go yet. "You're my mother. My real mother." 

"Yes." 

"You look...surprisingly young." 

"I was young when you were born." _And young when I died_ hung unspoken between them. 

"What's my name, my real name?" 

"It's not yet time for those revelations." 

"Then when? When will I know?" 

"When the time is right." 

Shit! He wanted to scream the curse aloud, but couldn't. He had a device implanted in his head, and it wouldn't even tell him the truth about himself. What good was it then? 

He looked up to see his mother's soft gaze on him. The device _was_ worth any risk his parents had taken. He finally knew what his mother looked like. His mother had told him she loved him. The sound of her voice, even if it was only in his head, was worth any price. 

He was afraid to quit asking questions, afraid she would leave, but the only thing he could think to ask was, "So why are you speaking English and not some weird alien tongue?" 

Her laughter sounded pure and made him want to smile. "Because you don't know any alien languages, therefore, you can't think in an alien language. So, I speak English." 

"I know a little Spanish and a few words in French. But your vocabulary is way better than mine." 

"You're smarter than you think. Do you want me to speak in Spanish or French?" 

"Well, no, not really." 

She looked down at him, a small smile playing across her lips. "I know you want to stay here for a while with me, to learn more about yourself, but now isn't the time, and this device doesn't have the information you need. If you _have_ already chosen, there's nothing more that I can help you with, for the time being. Just remember, you won't be alone in your thoughts. It's vitally important that you remain on your guard during the adjustment period." Her face carried an expression of sadness. "I hope, for your sake, you chose well." 

"Wait," he called out when his mother's form started to fade. "Wait. Why is it so important who I chose?" 

"Once the adjustment is complete, your partner will share your mind. With that, comes the terrible burden of retaining your own identity. You can't allow your partner to dominate your mind, nor can you allow yourself to dominate the mind of your partner. You must learn to be equals in all things. And if you fail, one will fall into darkness. You will hate instead of love. You will be enemies instead of lovers. You will suffer great pain and anguish. And for that, to save you from those things, it was worth the risk to your life to implant this device before we sent you away." 

And then, whoosh, it was over, and surprised, Clark opened his eyes to see his dad grabbing at him, too late, and then his body hit the floor. "Ow!" 

<><><><><><><>

Lex came around the corner of the foyer in time to see Clark fall. Jonathan lunged forward to catch him, but it was already too late. Clark landed with a startled yelp. "Ow!" 

Lex trotted over to where Clark lay on the floor staring up at his dad. "Are you all right?" 

Clark didn't answer. Jonathan had his hand on Clark's forehead, as if checking for a fever. "Clark, what happened? You almost passed out." 

"I'm okay. I just tripped, that's all." 

"Let's help him to the sofa." Lex reached down for Clark's left arm, intending to pull him up. 

Jonathan brushed Lex's hand off Clark. "I'm taking him home." 

Lex stepped back and shoved his hands in his pockets. He felt out of place, in his own home, no less. He didn't care for the feeling. Shaking off the sensation, he gave Jonathan a cool smile, and said lightly, "No problem, it was just an offer." 

"It's an offer we don't need. Come on Clark, let's get you on your feet and out to the truck." 

Clark scrambled up, giving Lex a look of apology. "I...I've got to go, but I'll see you later, okay?" 

"Sure," Lex said quietly. 

... _dad can be such a dick sometimes_... 

Lex jerked. His gaze flew toward Clark, then back to Jonathan, but Jonathan Kent looked just like normal. Sullen, angry, but _not_ like his son had just called him a dick. When he looked back at Clark, Clark shrugged his shoulders, but otherwise looked perfectly normal -- for him. 

As if he hadn't said the words at all. 

... _don't want to leave, want to finish what we were doing, find out what Lex's dick tastes like, need to taste him, want to fuck him again, oh, God, I really want to fuck him again, do something I'll regret, got to get out of here_... 

What the fuck? 

"Clark, did you say something?" 

Clark looked at him with raised eyebrows and a wobbly smile that looked distinctly sickly. "Uh, no. I didn't say anything. Nothing at all." He whipped around to face his dad. "I guess we better get on the road. Mom's waiting." And before Lex could even utter goodbye, Clark was gone. 

But the sound of his voice echoed. ... _shit, oh shit, oh shit_... 

Lex rubbed his temple. His head hurt, pounded like a hammer knocking on his skull. Maybe...Shit, maybe he needed a quick hand-job, a stiff drink, and then a hell of a lot of sleep. 

"He's still just a teenager." Jonathan's voice caught Lex off guard. He'd expected Clark's father to follow his son and get out of the castle as fast as he could, but he hadn't. "He doesn't need you encouraging him to act as irresponsible as he did tonight. Maybe you should just stay away from him for a while." 

Fuck. Just what he didn't want or need right now. The typical *don't you corrupt my daughter/son* speech, like Clark not going home was all his fault. Lex wondered what Jonathan would say if he knew that Clark had been the one to push things tonight. He decided now wasn't the time to find out. He'd just discovered he had a splitting headache, a semi-erect dick that needed taking care of (and the boy who'd caused it had just deserted him for the evening), and he was...dammit, he was getting sick to his stomach. 

So he told Jonathan what he wanted to hear, in a manner ambiguous enough that it could mean whatever Lex wanted. "Maybe I should. Give your wife my apologies for not calling and letting her know Clark was here. I didn't mean to make her worry. Now, if you don't mind, I have quite a lot of work to get done tonight." 

Jonathan frowned, nodded brusquely, and then left Lex alone. 

Lex stood in the foyer and listened to the Kent truck start, then drive away. Was this it? Was Clark already regretting what had happened between them? He'd certainly left quick enough. Would Clark's father convince him that he should stay away from Lex? 

Lex felt his throat close up tight. He made an effort to swallow, but right then, swallowing was impossible. 

He reached for the first thing he saw, a hand-sized shimmering glass figurine that sat on a short table next to the wall. He hefted the exquisite work of art in his hand, testing its weight, making note of its fragility. 

"Fuck it." He reared back his arm and slammed the delicate glass against the wall. Then he spun around and strode from the room. 

He needed a drink _now_. 

<><><><><><><>

In his office, his drink sat precariously close to the edge of his desk, but Lex didn't give a shit. His stomach was giving him hell (and he never got sick), his headache was worse than ever, and finally, _finally_ , he'd stopped hearing Clark's voice in his head saying the most asinine things. 

Yeah, he'd finally quit hearing Clark's voice, but now, he kept having the strangest feeling that Clark was standing over his shoulder watching, and listening to, everything he did, including the telephone call he'd made to his latest ex. 

No reason to keep her around while he had Clark. Besides, calling her had given him the chance to pretend that this thing with Clark was going to last past tonight. And the sense of satisfaction he'd felt when he'd uttered the words that ended the relationship had been unnerving. Hell, it wasn't any different than breaking up with anyone else, but it had sure felt like it was. He'd felt a tingle across the back of his neck, as if someone had brushed a kiss along the bare flesh, one of the most sensitive points on his body -- with the exception of his dick of course -- but hell, that had to be one of the universal truths of being male. 

What kind of mental case was he turning into? If he was going to sit around all evening and imagine Clark whispering to him, he'd much rather hear Clark say something like, "More, Lex, more" or "Lex, please, fuck me!" But no, he'd been hearing shit like, _no I don't want any more milk_ , and _hey mom, I need some socks for tomorrow, have you washed?_

Lex propped his elbows on the edge of his desk and then rested his head in his hands. 

He felt like he was going through withdrawal, an experience he had hated enough to finally decide he was never going through it again. Yet here he was. Cold chills, hot flashes, nausea, headache, fucking hallucinations. 

He pushed himself to his feet, feeling unaccountably wobbly as he stood. He walked carefully across the room to the door. When he stepped into the hallway, he stumbled. 

And Clark was there to catch him. 

"Fuck!" Lex jerked back, patting his shirt down, a rush of adrenaline making him feel focused for the first time in the past three hours. "You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here? You should be home in bed." 

"I couldn't stay away. My parents are asleep. They don't know I came back." 

"You shouldn't have. It's after midnight." 

... _Oh, God, Lex, now that I've had you, I can't quit thinking about it, craving you, it burns, hurts, what am I supposed to do, it hurts so bad_... 

Lex closed his eyes. It was happening again. It wasn't possible...no, wait, he was in Smallville, anything was possible. Fuck. 

"We left something unfinished." 

"No. You left something unfinished, but I took care of it, and now, I'm going to bed, alone, and you're going home. We can meet somewhere tomorrow to try and work some of this out." 

"You want me to leave?" Clark shook his head. "No. I have to tell you something. Tonight. Now. I didn't mean to, but I've...done something...and...and you need to know." 

"Does this have anything to do with why I'm suddenly able to hear your voice in my head?" 

... _Shit_... 

"Yeah. Shit." 

Clark's eyes widened. Lex realized he must have responded to something that hadn't been spoken. 

"Look, Clark, this is fascinating, really. And don't doubt for a second that tomorrow I won't be all over you trying to figure out what's going on here, but right now isn't the time. I feel like--" Lex stopped, confused. He'd been going to say that he felt like shit, because just a few seconds ago, he had. But now, now he was feeling pretty damn good. In fact...shit...now that Clark was here, he felt fine. Better than fine. Great even. 

"What did you do to me?" he demanded. 

Clark stepped backward at Lex's tone of voice. "I...nothing...not on purpose, anyway." 

"What...did...you...do...to...me?" Lex punctuated each word with a step toward Clark, who had apparently decided retreat was a smart option since he matched Lex step for step -- backwards. 

"It was an accident. I didn't know." Clark finally halted. "You know there's something strange about me." 

Lex raised his eyebrows. "Yes..." 

"Well, I'm, um, I'm..." 

"Spit it out." 

... _Oh, God, I can't do it, how can I tell you, you'll never understand_... 

"Never understand what?" 

"I'm an...uh, well, you see..." 

Lex closed his eyes and shook his head. "Dammit Clark, just tell me!" 

"I'm a..." 

Lex was tired of waiting. "You're a fucking mutant, so what? I just want you to admit it. The shit I have to put up--" 

... _Alien_... 

"--with... What?" 

"I'm not human." 

Lex was...shocked, for lack of a better word to describe the complete and total blankness that assailed him. He'd expected something unique, but not quite this. "You're an alien. A little green man from outer space type alien? Or your parents adopted you illegally from a foreign country type alien? Fuck, never mind. I know exactly what kind of alien you are." His voice rose. "A fucking telepathic one! Stay out of my head!" 

"I can't. We're mated." 

"Mated?" Lex cleared his throat, then tugged at his collar. Why did he suddenly feel like he was choking? 

"Earlier tonight, when I almost passed out in your--in front of the door, it was because I have a device implanted in my head. I actually got to see my mother, my real mother, for the first time today, it was--" 

"Yeah, later, Clark. Get back to the mating part. I want to know what's wrong with me and what it has to do with you." 

"Well--Can we go sit on the couch or something? I really think you should be sitting down." 

"Fine." Lex led the way to the sofa, sat, and waited for the obviously nervous Clark to do the same. 

Clark did finally sit, then scooted next to Lex, too close for comfort, in Lex's opinion, and yet not close enough. He felt strangely ambivalent about this whole mated thing with Clark. Best if he found out the details first before he decided how he felt about it. 

"So what's the deal? How the fuck did we end up mated--" Lex pointed a finger at Clark "--without knowing about it?" 

Clark looked nervously at him, his face turned partially away, as if he were afraid to watch Lex's reaction. "You swallowed my come." 

"I swallowed. Yes, you're right, I did, I swallowed. So now we're mated? That makes no fucking sense whatsoever, Clark." 

Clark cringed, then sighed. He straightened against the back of the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. Finally, he looked directly into Lex's eyes. It was the first sign of Clark's courage since he'd left the castle earlier in the evening. "Apparently, I excrete a chemical when I have sex that bonds my partner to me--telepathically. It only happens with one person, but the bond is permanent, at least until one of us dies." 

"Fuck." 

"Yeah." 

Lex's brow furrowed. "So if I want to break up with you, really break up with you, I'm going to have to kill you?" 

"Lex!" 

"Hey," he said, shrugging, "I just want to make sure I understand what's happening. I need to take all my options into consideration." 

"Well, don't even talk like that." 

"What, afraid I might actually try to kill you?" 

"No, afraid you'll get tired of me and want to break up with me." 

Clark had done it again--shocked Lex to his core by saying something completely unexpected. But not unwelcome. Not unwelcome at all. Suddenly, Lex wanted to reach over and grab Clark's mouth in a heavy kiss. He held himself back, though. There was a lot he still didn't know, and he was wary of doing anything more with Clark without knowing what the consequences might be. 

Clark was still talking. "Besides, you can't kill me. I'm invulnerable, except for--" Clark stopped. Lex waited for him to finish, but Clark just turned his head away. "Well, pretty much, anyway." 

So Clark was still hiding something. Lex wasn't concerned. If they were truly linked telepathically, he was sure he'd figure out a way to get Clark to tell him the rest of his secrets. But what if... "Clark, I know I'm hearing your thoughts, but you haven't said anything about mine. Do you know what I'm thinking right now?" 

Lex waited, deliberately imagining himself fucking Clark, wanting to see how Clark would react to one of his more risqu fantasies involving ropes, chains, and a superabundance of uniquely lifelike dildos. 

Nothing. Clark didn't react with so much as a blink. 

"I think that's the part we left unfinished," Clark said, meeting Lex's gaze squarely. "Because I'm having the craziest urge to strip you and suck you and...and fuck you. And I want you to fuck _me_. Oh, God, I _really_ want you to fuck me." 

Lex stared at Clark, his good sense warring with the urges of his body. "And I really want to fuck you, but I don't think I should now that I know what you've done to me. It might make things that much more complicated. We're _mated_ , for God's sake, Clark. That's just...just _weird_." 

Clark looked shocked, dismayed, and broken-hearted all at once. Lex almost felt guilty for what he'd said. Almost. But he wouldn't let himself feel guilt for speaking the truth. 

"It's not like I could help it! I didn't know! I was having these urges, and then you came by and I remembered all those times you'd made passes at me, and then we were all alone in your car, and you looked so...so...hot, and I was hurting for it, _hurting_ \--" 

"So, this bonding could have happened with anyone? I was the only one who'd shown any interest, is that it? I was just a convenient fuck, someone with a hole you could stick your dick into. Fuck, I should've known." It hurt when Lex said it, even though he'd prepared himself. He wondered if he could handle hearing Clark's answer. 

Lex started to stand up. He needed to get as far away from Clark as he could, because he wanted to lash out at him, and Lex knew that if he did, their friendship might not survive. He needed space. 

But Clark wouldn't let him move. Clark's hand landed heavy on Lex's thigh, holding him in place. Lex's mouth tightened. "Let go." 

"No. You have to understand, it wasn't like that." Clark's eyes held something, a soft plea for understanding, and dammit, Lex wanted to give him that. He wanted to accept that this new relationship between them wasn't just the result of some wild alien hormonal surge, wanted to believe that eventually, they would have made it to this point regardless of Clark's origin. So he stayed (as if he had a choice with Clark's vice-like grip holding him in place), and he listened, with his ears and his mind. 

"I do think I would have taken it wherever I could have gotten it, but even then, I would have known it wasn't right. I don't know what would've happened. I didn't know I was making the kind of decision I was making. I just wanted to get laid. That's all I could think about. But when you came over, well--" 

...*I'd just started thinking about...about...Oh, God, Lex, I was thinking about _my mother_ , it was horrible, so ashamed, and guilty, and starting to get turned on by her ass, oh shit, if I'd done anything I'd never have been able to live with myself *... 

It was interesting, hearing what Clark was saying, and what he wasn't saying. It all combined to create a much clearer picture of how out of control Clark had been, because Lex could _feel_ Clark's words, the meaning behind them, the compulsion Clark had felt to find someone to help him stop the pain of his intense arousal, and the horror Clark had experienced when he'd suddenly felt a surge of lust for his own mother. 

"--it felt right." ... _So right, like we belong together, you and me, forever_... "Like anyone else would have been a substitute for you." 

Clark stopped speaking. 

Lex didn't know what to say. So he reached over and ran his palm along the side of Clark's face, cupping his jaw, his ear, then running his fingers through Clark's soft hair. Then he knew what to say. "It's okay. You're right, it does feel right. Like we belong together, you and me, forever. The stuff of legends, remember?" 

Clark turned his mouth into Lex's palm and kissed it. "I...want you. Let me taste you, Lex. Don't fight it. It's too late now anyway. We're together, let's enjoy it." Clark turned sultry eyes on Lex, boldly meeting his gaze. "Let me suck your dick." 

Lex's breath hitched. He liked it when Clark talked sexy. "Fuck, yeah," he breathed. 

Lex was unprepared for Clark's lunge. The impact of Clark's body against his wedged Lex into the corner. He couldn't escape, didn't have time to object, barely had time to turn so their mouths connected instead of their noses. Clark's tongue swept over Lex's lips, then plunged into his mouth with hot abandon. The slick, wet heat of tongues clashing was the only thing Lex could feel as Clark ruined a second pair of Lex's trousers within hours. 

But, fuck, it was worth it. Clark wanted to suck his dick. Actually _wanted_ to, even seemed desperate for it. Lex blinked, and then he was naked. Clark was still fully clothed. How'd that happen so fast? 

"Clark--" Lex stopped and shook his head. What did it matter, for now? He was naked and Clark's mouth was pressed to his bare skin. That was all that mattered. 

Clark trailed kisses over Lex's collarbone, down the center of his chest, and then Clark started licking him. At first, Lex wasn't too sure he liked the deliberate long, wet strokes Clark made with his tongue. They felt...weird, like Clark was drinking every drop of sweat from his skin, planning to devour him. Lex wasn't sure he wanted to be devoured in quite that manner. But then, the rough scrape of Clark's tongue grazed one of Lex's nipples, and Lex actually heard himself whimper as his hips jerked upward, grinding his dick against Clark's hard abdomen. Clark scooted down between Lex's spread thighs. 

... _Oh, God, so good, but shit, I don't know what to do now_... 

"Lick it, suck it, anything. Just _do_ it." Lex was panting now. He realized with a shock that if Clark didn't do something soon, he would probably end up spurting his come all over Clark's face. He was that close to orgasm. He'd lived with fantasies for too long, and despite everything else they'd done, this would be the first time Clark would actually be touching Lex's dick. 

Lex had a brief warning of warm breath over the head of his cock before slick, wet, torturous heat engulfed his dick. Sensation swamped him, and Lex thrust upward before he could stop himself. Clark gagged, but didn't let go, his lips sliding up the length of rigid cock enough to allow to himself to breath. Then, with a groan, Clark worked his mouth back down the thick shaft, and Lex thought he would die from the strain on his heart. "Oh, fuck," he muttered, grabbing at the sofa's cushions, "oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck..." 

... _Wow, it tastes...musky, better than I thought, and feels so slick and stiff and hard and_... 

Lex didn't bother trying to tune out Clark's thoughts. It was fucking hot to hear what Clark thought about having Lex's dick in his mouth, gratifying to know, really know, just how much Clark liked what he was doing. 

Lex tried to hold himself still, tried to remember that this was the first time Clark had ever done this, but he failed. Clark was a natural. When Lex couldn't stop his hips from bucking off the sofa, Clark matched the rhythm of his sucking pulls with Lex's thrusts, and soon Lex was biting hard into the soft flesh of his bottom lip, groaning, thrashing around on the cushions. "Fuck!" he screamed as he came, and he was surprised when Clark didn't try to pull away. Clark swallowed rapidly, his mouth still around Lex's cock, and Lex gave one last desperate, strangled cry as Clark sucked the last drop of come from Lex's sensitized slit. 

Lex relaxed back into the cushions, limp from head to toe. Clark crawled back up onto the couch to drape himself half on, half off Lex's body. They stayed like that for a while, and Lex thought it felt nice. 

... _I might be falling in love_... 

"Me too," Clark said. 

[end - for now] 

Disclaimer: Don't own them (would love to), don't make any money from this (would love to), don't know who owns them (would NOT love to, since they do mean things to the guys and don't let them fuck). 


End file.
